Beautiful Danger English
by Michelle Whitlock
Summary: Bella, Rosalie and Alice plan to kidnap Edward, Emmett and Jasper singers in the band Eclipse and so to lose they virginity with them even if they end up getting to the jail for that ... EDWARD / BELLA ROSE / Jasper, Emmett / ALICE
1. Chapter 1

An special thanks to Areli for helping me

**Beautiful Danger**

The Plan. 

As had become routine, we were in my room, Rose, Alice and I watching videos and cutting pictures from magazines of our favorite band "Eclipse", our families and friends say that we are obsessed but we're in love. Rose sighs for the bassist Jasper Withlock or Jazz as she calls him,who is blond, hazel eyes all a lion according to her. Ali dribbles for Emmett McArthy he seems a bodybuilder for his body totally muscular but when he smiles seems like a child. And finally I am madly in love with Edward or Greek god like I tell him... 

Bella- Ali took me out of my sweets thoughts. 

What's up little evil elf?- she hated when I call her like that. 

Rose wants to telll us something- Ali said. 

What we gonna do? The "Eclipse" concert is near...-Rose said. 

I don't jnow girls- i didn't think about it, everytime we saw them was the same, we going to the concert, having fun, and listening to our love, but when the concert ended, we returned to our miserable lives without them. 

I got an idea, but I dont know what you'll think about it- Rose said, and that catch all my attention, and alice was at the same mood, Rose never doubt when she says something. 

Shoot!- Alice said, I just nodded in agreement with Alice. 

Well but let me talk first and then think-we nodded. 

Girls, we have 5 years loving them, in my case, I can't stand being away from Jazz, since we were 15 years, our boyfriends haven't lasted more than a month because we were always comparing to them, and therefore I don't want that, I think it is time that we continue with our lives- Ali and I hold our breath, I couldn't believe what it Rose said, but I understood what she said, no one ever lived up to Edward.  
So I asked for help to Royce, he wil help me, I don't know if you agree, but I will do it and anything that you say will stop me. 

What do you mean?-Ali said. 

Let me finish please, Royce found out where the boys go after this concert, and got that we could get in- Rose said. 

Rose, but instead of what? We know what are the intentions of that hog with you- I said, Royce has always wanted to sleep with her. 

I know that Bella, but I have to do that- Rose sighs- Well our plan is, if you are agree, go to the bar where will be Royce with the drugs, he give it us and then we give them in them beverages without them notice that, and then, they will be ours all night- she whispered- Royce will help us to take them out of the bar without anyone notice them condition- finally Rose ends,Ali and I was seeing each other a lot of time before we can be avaible to answer to Rose who avoids our sight. 

I guess, you are right- I said 

Is determined then- Ali said. 

Is a plan- i whispered, we was virgins, and always we said that they will be our first time, the only ones... It seems which soon become a reality but not as we do what we had imagined many times in the past...


	2. Chapter 2

Send review plz

Beautiful Danger

Thrust ... Thrust ... Thrust ... I was about to reach my release with ... Well, the of turn, I honestly don't remember her name, She kept moaning, until the second time she had her orgasm.  
"Ah!"- And I follow growling, I collapsed besides her putting a distance between us.  
"Eddy!"- argh! I hate that nickname like shit!  
"What's going on?" - I said her while I got up naked from the bed, upset me that after fucked them, the women get mellow...  
"Why do you get up? Stay with me"- arg what a Fuck!  
"When you dress can go, I'll go take a bath when finished and I hope that you're gone"- and with that I went to the bathroom... the water relax my body, I went out and my room was empty, I got dressed and went to the room and maybe the guys were there ... Jasper was playing Wii with Emmett .  
"Edward, Laurent called and said that tomorrow we fly to I don't know which town, to give a concert" Emmett said shrugging  
"Fuck you Jasper, you drank the entire mini bar asshole" I said as I reviewed  
"Do not fuck me asshole, who sends you to lock yourself in your room with how much bitches you find! While Emmett and I drink the entire mini bar!  
"Idiot" muttered  
"I love you too bro" he said me sarcastically the very asshole!  
"Well and you why are you so quiet Emmett?" I said when I realized that he was not kidding  
"I don't know I'm meditating ..." Hahaha what dick joke was that!  
"You are meditating?"  
"Yes, Eddie, I'm meditating"  
"Well, well, what are you meditating?"  
"Well, actually I don't know… I'm tired of so many women, of drink until die… I don't know, I want something, but I don't know what… Do you understand?" Ok my buddy needs a psychologist immediately, hahahaha  
"You know, you are hallucinating, right?"  
"How touching Jasper" I said to my friend, that everyday look more like Emmett, He can't say anything delicately …  
"Well Emmett, If you don't know what you want, worse us!, don't you think? I said him, maybe like this he stops to saying so many assholes!  
"Fuck you, pair of assholes!" well, Emmett was back, hahahaha  
"We will go out today or call to Laurent to find us women?" Jasper said as always like an alcoholic and fucking that he was.  
"I will call the room service to fill the mini bar, no more bitches for today I hate when they get mellow" Yes, Today I would drink until reaching the sky or equal down to hell ...  
"I want women, those who brought Laurent left me with more desire the very useless" Jasper he said rising to take his cell phone ... 3 hours later and was on my second bottle of vodka, Jasper and Emmett were 'occupied' with 2 bitches each. I miss the old times when we began our career, all music was no alcohol, no drugs and women but from a time ago, we had left the music on one side and everything was women and alcohol, but since a year here, I felt empty and I know the guys felt that way, I would like to find a woman who loved me for who I am, and not for my money and fame…


	3. Chapter 3

Beautiful Danger

Sorry but i don'y have pc so i write in a horry!

It took us about 2 weeks collect everything we needed from the handcuffs, until get the place to take them and arrange the place, thanks to Ali's parents had a cottage that was perfect and it was 3 rooms, and was a little far from clean to remain in the best condition for our plan ... For the rooms, each of us in accordance to her own preference, mine, curtains and bedspread were blue but I put candles too, it's my first time and at least the environment would be suitable ... I tried to not to think about what we were going to do, that to abduct someone to rape him because if that is a violation, not the dream of every woman for the first time, but we had no other way, it was that or nothing and I had already accepted that I couldn't live without Edward ...  
"Bella!" Rose took me from my thoughts she had just finished arrange her room was all black and red  
"What happens Rose?" I said as she entered the room  
"I need help to test the handcuffs"  
"I help you friend"  
"Thanks friend" sigh and I knew something was wrong  
"What you have Rosie?"  
"Oh Bells... I'm very nervous, tomorrow is the concert, What about if something goes wrong? I can't live without Jazz! Apart I want everything to be perfect is my first time Oh Gosh! And these circumstances are far from be the best! "She said with one breathing.  
"I think the same Rosie but it is our only chance you know that everything changed after that, we will change, we love you but they know nothing of us may end up hating and sent to jail when we release ...  
"Bella's right Rosalie" Alice said from the doorway  
"You heard everything?" Rose asked  
"Yes, I heard everything but was not my intention, I was walking down the hallway to the kitchen to check supplies"  
"So everything is in order for tomorrow?"  
Yes, Bella, is already done, James will give us the drugs 'till morning, he thinks that we used them before" Rose said and Ali and I were laughing, Asshole! Who did he think he was?  
"Anyway, the point is that, Let's go now! Or our parents start to wondering where we are, and also we need to prepare our luggage for our supposed "journey"  
"That's true Ali, let's go" I said as she grabbed the car keys ...


End file.
